


You wear my ring

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个梦，和未知的明天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wear my ring

尽管不是众所周知，但如果一件不可能发生而你期待已久的事情真的发生了，人们确实会有种超现实的感受。

比如此时此地的Mark，他盯着Eduardo像从没见过他。

不过也是啦，他从没，从没见过一个脱光到四分之三以上的Eduardo，而且那个比例正在增大。

所以通常人们怎么解决这事儿？一个裸着而且马上就会全裸的前好友？

Mark分出一秒钟来后悔他花了太多时间在代码而不是人类身上，因为之后他就再没闲功夫想任何事了。除了他床上天真赤裸的Eduardo。

他床上。

Mark觉得他有必要把这句话用最大号字体附加各种效果更新到Facebook上，直接做成版头就更好了，毕竟他创造Facebook就是用来干这个的不是吗？

社交网络，和你的前好友恢复联系，维持友谊，更进一步，发展关系。然后他就躺在你床上啦！天才之作，简直了。

Mark真为自己感到骄傲。

可Eduardo显然不这么想，他甚至笑出了声：“或许你该在Facemash以后直接约我出去，天才。”Mark愤怒地攻击了他的笑容。因为有点儿太激烈所以那不算一个亲吻。战争，毫无疑问，他会在稍后和Eduardo就他笑容的所有权问题进行谈判。

不过Eduardo是对的，Mark承认，人类情感并不是他擅长的领域，尤其在哈佛时代，思维局限性不可避免，重大案例像是性别筛选，他完全、彻底、从头到尾，都陷入了误区。

这导致了许多严重错误，比如Eduardo已经在他床上睡了无数次，那动词居然依旧停留在字面意义上，富有纯洁性的那一种。

虽说事到如今追悔莫及，但Mark还是以防万一地想了一下（要是他真有机会时空旅行呢？！不是说完全不可能吧，既然他现在有Facebook，还有Eduardo），假如他能给穿拖鞋的小卷毛捎句话，他得说：“开拓思路，笨蛋。”

思想改变世界。

亘古不变的真理，听大人的话准儿没错。毕竟都是血泪教训。

血。Mark愈发敏锐的感官轻易分辨出那类似于铁锈的味道，他退开观察了三秒钟，抱歉地舔舔Eduardo的唇角。战争难免有伤亡，但你若要安抚敌虏则必须学会收买人心。这不难，老实说，他当年主修心理学。

Mark迅速调出温馨小贴士三十条之类的东西（恋爱专家和心理学家谁胜出了不言而喻）在脑子里过了一遍，找到！

亲昵举动有助于缓和关系。

好吧，亲昵，造句释义：Mark Zuckerberg和这个词隔了有一整个太平洋那么远。

不过没啥关系，上帝爱他，太平洋对岸现在离他只有10厘米。

Mark心满意足地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Eduardo的颈窝，像只刚开始探索世界的奶猫，每一根卷毛都透着傻气。他仔细研究着Eduardo，脊背瘦削的骨骼，皮肉之下分明的肋骨，肌肤温暖，手指修长，他甚至还戴着戒指！

无名指，Mark眨眨眼睛，他不记得Eduardo什么时候有戴这种样式的戒指，像个已婚人士。

“你不记得了吗？”

“什么？”

“戒指。”

他顺从地弯曲手指让Mark亲吻那冰冷的金属，嘴唇温热活泼。

Mark像松鼠抱栗子那样把Eduardo抱个死紧，或许他可以把Eduardo藏起来，最昂贵的生存必需品，Mark可不能再把他搞丢了。

“你知道，不会的。”

Eduardo安抚他，亲吻Mark蓝得像冰川的眼睛。

“这可说不准，外面可危险了。万一哪天你生气就走开了，再也不回来。”

“也许你该道个歉。”Eduardo建议他，“你既愧疚又后悔，都难过得多愁善感起来。然后我就原谅你了。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

“有教学示范么？”

“对不起，”他安静说，看着Mark仿佛从没见过他，“我爱你。”

Mark快要窒息了。心脏撞上胸腔，胃里有一千只蝴蝶在飞，如同回到热带雨林的蓝色小鸟那样欢悦。

他就是能，能得到他想要的一切。宇宙就是这样爱他。像Eduardo一样。

Mark有点恍惚，仿佛世界倒了个个儿或是怎地，Eduardo朝他微笑，湿漉漉的棕色眼睛，和从前并无差别，美好得像个幻想。

为了确认，他问：“你是真实的吗？”

“什么？”

Eduardo的声音飘得厉害，仿佛他喝太多了，但实际上他们没喝酒，都非常地清醒。

“Mark。”

他的名字在Eduardo喉咙里模糊成一片，混合着热气和渴求，还有些急切。坦白来讲，那很巴西而且很性感。

所以Mark又问了一次，好确保这不是个梦。

“说真的，在你扒光了我所有衣服以后？”

Eduardo好像觉得这非常有趣，他伸手拉下Mark亲了亲他的嘴角，并反问假如他不是真的那要如何？

“我会停下来，”他宣布，好像他真能做到似的，“然后抱住你睡一觉。”

Mark低下头看Eduardo，“你知道做到一半你突然消失了是很痛苦的对吧？”

他太认真以至于Eduardo不可抑制地大笑起来，像个十七岁女生一样戳他的脸，“我是真的。”

他笑得停不下来，手往下伸，“如果我是假的你会想要我这样做吗？”

“事实上，”Mark尽量使自己听起来很漫不经心，“已经有过了。”

“是吗？那我猜真的我感觉会更好一点。”

Eduardo示意Mark不要压着他，翻身起来，Mark照做了，然后他得到了最丰厚的回报。

 

凌晨三点。

Mark抱着被子思考，坏消息一，刚才全是做梦（他得和Wardo谈谈，真的，为啥又骗他，说了那很难过，他像只巢都被抄了的花栗鼠，一颗向日葵籽都没给他留下）。

好消息一，Eduardo明天要来开股东大会；好消息二，他知道Eduardo的班机时间；好消息三，他老早就买了个戒指。

Mark爬起来打开电脑，开始努力回忆Eduardo告诉他的内容。

他难过得一下雨就会想起Eduardo，他很抱歉，不论是那天晚上没去接他还是后来的一系列事情。他记得哈佛，Kirkland温暖沉闷的灯光，柱子边光洁的大理石地面，近乎思念。

窗外雷声轻轻炸开，不多时蔓延成一片，房间大而空旷，暴雨急密地打在玻璃上滑落，模糊出雾气。

他爱他，Mark继续写道，非常，非常，我愿与之共度余生。

搞定最后一句，Mark仔细地又检查了几遍，确保万无一失后满意地点了保存。在去机场的路上他还有时间可以温习一下。

Mark躺回床上，期待明天到来。

 

Fin.


End file.
